Carly Grayson
| years = | first = July 25, 1980 | last = January 27, 2018 | spinoffs = | family = Lockhart/Thompson | alias = | born = Caroline Boudreau | birthplace = General Hospital Jericho City, USA | died = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Rocky D'Angelo (1998–1999) Terence Grayson (2000–2010) Levi Jordan (2010–2011) Ned Potter (2014) | romances = Noah Hudson Adonis Grayson | father = Warren Lockhart | mother = Hilary Thompson | lfather = | lmother = | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Luther Boudreau (1980–81) | stepmother = Ginny Evans (2001–04) Kitty Spencer (2005–11, 2014–) | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = Remy Boudreau | halfsisters = | sons = Nico Grayson Isaiah Grayson | daughters = Morgan Grayson | lsons = | ldaughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = Jasmine Grayson | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Ramsay Lockhart Frank Thompson | grandmothers = Janet Lockhart Cookie Thompson | nephews = R.J. Boudreau | nieces = | uncles = Ramsay Lockhart, Jr. Zeke Thompson Rodney Thompson Lloyd Thompson (adoptive) | aunts = Harriet Lockhart | cousins = Donny Thompson Rodney Banks Frankie Thompson Kevin Thompson Cody Thompson (adoptive) Tiffany Mitchell (adoptive) Naomi Thompson (adoptive) | relatives = }} Caroline Janet "Cary" Grayson (née Lockhart; formerly Boudreau) is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Born onscreen in 1980, Carly is the only child of power-couple Warren Lockhart and Hilary Boudreau (née Thompson). At the time, her mother is married to the abusive Luther Boudreau and Carly is presumably the product of a marital rape. Carly's paternity is exposed in early 1981. Carly is infamously rejected by her racist grandfather Ramsay Lockhart who has the girl abducted during her parents honeymoon in late 1981. Carly is written out in late 1984 along with her parents and half-brother Remy Boudreau. Storylines 1980–1984 Carly is born in July 1980 as the youngest child of Luther Boudreau and his wife Hilary. She is named after her grandmothers Caroline (aka Cookie) and Yvonne. In 1981, it is revealed that Carly is the biological daughter of Warren Lockhart, much to the dismay of Warren's racist father Ramsay. 1993–2003 Carly is reintroduced in October 1993 at the age of 13 when her parents Warren and Hilary rush back to town to visit her uncle Zeke Thompson who has fallen into a coma after a stroke. In 1994, Carly transfers to Jericho City High where she befriends Lainey Barnes and Noah Hudson. Noah obviously has a crush on Carly but she only sees him as a friend. In late 1995, Carly gets a job after school baby sitting Trey Mitchell when his mother Nikki Grayson starts college. Meanwhile, at school Carly enjoys attention from the hunky Rocky D'Angelo much to Noah's dismay. However, Lainey encourages Carly to pursue a relationship with Rocky. In August 1996, Carly and Rocky throw a wild party at Nikki's apartment. However, Nikki fires Carly when Trey goes missing from the nursery during the chaos. 2009–2018 In February 2009, Carly crashes the Valentine's Day charity gala to expose Hannah for destroying her marriage to Terence and giving birth to his child, Morgan. Knowing the Grayson family's disdain for Hannah, Carly hopes the revelation will cause Hannah to lose custody of Morgan. Carly enlist Hannah's fiancé EJ D'Angelo to help with her divorce from Terence. When Carly crashes Milo and Hannah's wedding reception, she befriends police officer Levi Jordan. Development Creation and background Personality Relationships References External links Category:1980 births Category:Lockhart family Category:Thompson family Category:Characters introduced in 1980